


writing this doesn't make me a furry i'm not a furry

by tranquilatlast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Best Friends, Car Sex, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Unsafe Sex, i'm crying why did i write this, please i'm not a furry i swear, this was written out of spite, use protection kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: “Oh my god, go away,” Michael groaned, curling up even tighter and shifting to face the other side of the car.“I can’t,” Jeremy stated. He was so sure of it, but couldn’t come up with a reason why. Jeremy paused, sniffing the air briefly.“Jeremy.” His voice was breathy and soft, almost beckoning. Jeremy wanted Michael to keep using that voice. His hand came up to try the handle again, but the car door was still locked.“Jer, I’m in heat.” Jeremy froze. The scent from before dulled as he registered the words. Oh.orMichael ditches half the school day, maybe more, and Jeremy finds him in heat in his ugly PT Cruiser. He really wasn't planning on losing his virginity in the backseat of an ugly car, but he guesses that's what friends are for.





	writing this doesn't make me a furry i'm not a furry

**Author's Note:**

> my friends kept calling me a furry and i got really heated and thought "i'll show them FURRY" and i think i meant to get back at them somehow with this but instead i just wrecked myself :/
> 
> also for any furries reading this i don't mean any disrespect i'm just not one of you and my friends are bullies!!
> 
> enjoy!! i'm not a furry!!

Honestly, Jeremy should've realized it during lunch. Michael hadn't been at their table, which meant Jeremy had an empty seat next to him the whole time Jake and Rich were arm wrestling and laughing too hard to actually finish. He didn't have any classes with Michael that day, so Jeremy kept glancing at his phone in case Michael replied to any of his texts he'd sent during their lunch break. No such luck. It was impossible not to worry. Before the last schoolbell even finished ringing, Jeremy was out of his seat and rushing down the hallway. The Alpha didn't bump into any of his friends, so no one held him back with a conversation.

The parking lot wasn't too full, as the buses came early on Wednesdays and many kids who didn't take the bus either had their own rides or stayed in school for extracurriculars. Michael had a habit of parking off to the very end of the lot, where not many other students bothered to go since it was a slightly longer walk about the corner of the building and not many drove. Jeremy knew his Omega friend just parked there to hotbox his car when classes got too stressful or he got a free period. Jeremy never really got in on that in fear of getting caught, but Michael would always laugh off the Alpha's concern and assure him the only kids who went back there during school hours were the other stoners who always left him alone.

Jeremy adjusted his backpack straps as he walked, glancing back to see if Michael had emerged from the school building. When he didn't see his friend after a quick scan of the crowd, he turned the corner and caught sight of the familiar PT Cruiser. The front seats seemed to be empty, but Jeremy got a feeling Michael's car was the only place his best friend would be. Sure enough, when he padded close enough to see through the backseat window, he saw a big white bear design he’d grown to admire. Jeremy took his time heading up to the vehicle, brows furrowing as he eyed the hooded figure of his friend.

A heavy ball of concern started to form in his stomach, and he came to a stop in front of the window. Michael was curled up with his arms around his legs near the window, and even though his face was hidden from view, it was clear he was in some form of distress. His body seemed to tremble, and his hands gripped the sides of his calves tight enough that his knuckles were white. Jeremy hesitated for just a moment before gently knocking on the glass twice. He jumped as his friend jolted in surprise, practically lurching forward and whipping around to look at Jeremy with wide eyes.

Now that his face was visible, Jeremy could take in the extent of which his Omega friend was bothered in some way. Michael's face was deeply flushed, brows furrowed, and some sweat was visible running down his temple making some strands of hair stick to his forehead. His lips were slick and swollen red like he'd been biting at them for a while, slightly parted in surprise as his glazed eyes seemed to come into focus and register Jeremy's worried expression. Immediately, Michael's eyes widened and he scrambled back, hugging himself tighter and shaking his head.

“Michael?” Jeremy asked, reaching out to open the door. The handle didn't click or anything, and he peeked over to notice the door was locked. He raised a brow and Michael looked away, one hand coming up to grip his sweater strings to prepare to tighten his hood. Jeremy put his hands up in an open gesture, assuring he wouldn't try to get in again. When Michael looked up again, pursing his lips, the Alpha spoke up. “Hey, you okay, man? You've been gone since lunch. I just wanted to check up on you.”

It took a moment for Michael to respond. Jeremy watched as he let go of his hoodie strings and covered his flushed face with his hand instead, seeming to be embarrassed and pained at the same time. From beneath his palm where his lips were visible, the Omega opened and closed his mouth, as if unable to find the right words to say. After a good thirty seconds, the teen’s voice came, muffled through the car door.

“I-I’m fine. Really. Sorry, J-Jeremy.” His voice broke, and he shuddered. Jeremy wasn’t oblivious to the way Michael seemed to have a tough time saying his name, and he discreetly tried the door handle again. Still very much locked. Jeremy leaned to the side briefly, noting that Michael’s keys were in the ignition and the AC was turned on, full blast. He wanted to guess his friend was shaking so badly because he was cold, but he knew Michael would have the sense not to turn his car into a fridge if that were the case. “I, uh… I’m not fit to be d-driving you home.”

“I mean, yeah. You look like a total mess, no offense. Why, though? What’s wrong?” The shorter teen leaned a bit closer to the car, taking a quick glance behind him to see no students. The front of the school was probably less crowded than it was before, and Jeremy tried not to ignore the fact that all his friends were either really busy during their respective afterschool activities, or on their way home. His dad had gone back to working outside of home, too, so Michael was his only ride. Speaking of, Michael only looked more disheveled. He tucked his knees closer to his chest, and he lowered his hand again to hug himself as he shuddered once more.

“ _Jeremy_ ,” Michael started, voice strained, yet firm, like he was trying really hard to pronounce every syllable correctly. Something in the Alpha’s abdomen stirred, and he couldn’t help but take a small step forward to get closer to Michael as his nose twitched. He sniffed the air slightly, but couldn’t really pinpoint anything he smelled. Michael put a hand up to stop his best friend from getting closer to the car. Jeremy paused, but his hand on the door twitched and tried to open it again. The Omega noticed this time and his brown eyes dilated when he looked down at the door’s lock, then up at the Alpha in the window. “Stop. I’m… fuck, I-I don’t want you in here, okay?”

Jeremy frowned and let his hand drop to his side, though he was more concerned than offended. He was just trying to help. Michael had no reason to not want him offering support for… whatever it was he was going through. If he wasn’t so protective and eager to get his best friend back to normal, he’d be upset Michael was rejecting his comfort right now. Something spoke up within him, telling him he should get as close to Michael as possible. His fingers twitched again, but he kept his hand down at his side.

“You don’t want me with you?” he asked, unable to hide his incredulous tone. The other teen bit at his lower lip, drawing Jeremy’s attention to his mouth. As quickly as he’d started, Michael stopped, and Jeremy looked back up to meet his brown eyes.

“Yes, I–No. I don’t know. Look, just-just stay out of the car, okay? W-Walk home, ask Brooke to drop you off, I don’t care, just don’t get in this car right now. Please.” Michael screwed his eyes shut in the middle of his statement, and Jeremy could barely make out the male’s shaky exhale through the door.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Oh my god, go away,” Michael groaned, curling up even tighter and shifting to face the other side of the car. Jeremy ran a hand through his hair, growing a bit frustrated even though he meant to help Michael. He couldn’t stop himself from taking in a long breath, a very faint sweetness permeating the air, then letting out the breath slowly. When knocking on the glass and asking Michael to look at him bore no response, Jeremy just shuffled around to the opposite window Michael was facing. He didn’t seem too happy to see the Alpha’s insistence, but his eyebrow twitched. Michael’s resolve was cracking. “Leave.”

“I can’t,” the brunet stated. He was so sure of it, but couldn’t come up with a reason why. Michael’s hand shifted, and he looked hesitant, but Jeremy could tell his friend was starting to want to open the door.

“Why not?” was the response. Jeremy paused, sniffing the air briefly. If Michael noticed this, he didn’t offer any comment. In fact, he seemed to loosen up just slightly. The two teens watched each other from either sides of the glass, Jeremy looking up and down the small form his friend has curled into, and Michael searching the Alpha’s expression for… something. “Jeremy.”

His voice was breathy and soft, almost beckoning. Jeremy wanted Michael to keep using that voice. He wanted Michael to keep saying his name. His hand came up to try the handle again, but the car door was still locked. Michael seemed to brace himself before continuing.

“Jer, I’m in heat.” Jeremy froze. The scent from before dulled as he registered the words. Oh. _Oh_. He jerked his hand back from the door, as if it burned him, and he took a full two steps back. Whatever was urging him to press on, to insist he take his place in the PT Cruiser, went silent as Jeremy blinked back to reality. His face started going red, and he gripped one side of his cardigan and held it up to his nose to block out any more of the scent he’d been getting high off of.

“What? At _school?_ Holy shit.” He realized this had never happened before. Michael going through heat in front of him. As an Alpha, he’d just gotten used to not being able to hang out with his friend sometimes, but never really bothered to consider what it was like. It wasn’t as if he had the guts to actively search for porn including it or anything. He’d always felt like heats were too personal for him to watch, yet here he was, trying to get into a car that was probably soaked in pheromones. “Don’t you have those pill things? Blockers? Michael, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, obviously, I was sorta busy,” Michael defended, hiding the bottom half of his face between his knees and looking away. He didn’t even look angry or irritated, just flustered. Jeremy felt like such a creep. He awkwardly shuffled back more, lowering his cardigan to speak clearly.

“R-Right. Well, uh, I’m leaving now. Sorry.” He managed a few steps back, ready to go back into the school building and ask someone for a ride or just walk home. This was such a personal thing, and he didn't want to make his best friend uncomfortable by bothering him during his... arousal. He'd started to turn around when Michael suddenly called out to him again.

“Fuck, wait." Jeremy looked up. Michael looked back. The Omega seemed to be debating something in his head, judging by the way his lips were pursed again and his brows were furrowed again, making a little crease between them. Then Michael seemed to jerk forward and groan again, clutching his stomach like he was in pain. Jeremy tensed and opened his mouth to ask if Michael was alright, but Michael put another hand up to interrupt him and shakily reached out to unlock the door. It was an invitation.

“M-Michael, I–” He started to take a step back. There was some excitement and anticipation peeking through the back of his mind, but he immediately tried very hard to push that down.

“Please,” the teen cut him off. Jeremy was taken aback by his friends piercing gaze, desperate and needy and flustered, yet determined. It was obvious he'd changed his mind about the whole thing. It was really nice to feel wanted to take care of this sort of thing, but Jeremy prayed the bulge in his pants went unnoticed. “Jeremy, _please_ , forget what I said before if you really want to help me, it-it hurts. If-If you really want to come in, you can, okay?”

Jeremy didn't plan on losing his virginity to his best friend in his PT Cruiser on school property. Still, here he was, having entered the cold vehicle after a few moments of heavy thought and shutting the door behind him as Michael's pheromones immediately took over his sense of smell. It was sweet, and musky, and it had had some effect on him even when a small amount of it spilled out of the car, but the entire interior was scented and it was nothing less than utterly intoxicating.

The Alpha took a long breath in, eyes slipping shut as he focused on the smell. He didn't think he ever wanted to stop smelling Michael's scent. When he opened his eyes, Michael was loosened up again, looking at Jeremy with patient curiosity. He was still shaking, and Jeremy followed his instincts to tug at the sleeve of Michael's hoodie. The Omega obediently slipped it off and let it fall to the car floor along with his glasses before surging forward, pressing his wet lips to Jeremy's harshly.

His hands came up to cup the Alpha's flushed face, and Jeremy reached up to grip Michael's bare skin in return. His friend seemed to moan softly against his mouth, sloppily carrying on with the kiss and hoping Jeremy would understand his desperation. Jeremy moved his hands down to slip under Michael's t-shirt and grip the small of his back, leading him to sit in his lap. Without breaking the kiss, Michael placed his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and helped him to shrug off his cardigan, feeling over his pale upper arms once they were bare.

Vaguely, Jeremy recognized that more skin-to-skin contact gave Michael more pleasure. He was happy to provide, moving Michael away and ignoring the whine of the Omega before stripping them both of their shirts. Michael pressed his chest against Jeremy's, reigniting the kiss and moaning into his mouth needily. Without prompting, Jeremy reached between them to palm the crotch of Michael's pants. At the hot dampness there, he broke the kiss and looked down.

“I-I had to get off. It didn't really last,” Michael rushed out, lifting himself up slightly and undoing his jeans with frantic hands. Thinking of how incredibly hot that single statement was, Jeremy leaned over to start pressing kisses over Michael's neck, drawing whimpers from the other boy. He left a bite at the spot above Michael's collarbone and sucked, feeling one of Michael's hands tangle in his hair as he moaned. Jeremy ran a tongue over the hickey and looked down, keeping Michael up by his waist as the Omega shoved his pants and underwear down with one hand.

Michael's length was hard to the point that it arched up towards his belly. The reddish tip was already oozing precum, and as Michael kicked off his shoes to get his pants off fully, Jeremy noticed the glistening of his thighs from his natural lubricant. After a moment of staring, Jeremy let go of Michael and lifted his his slightly to shuffle out of his pants as well, barely getting them down to his knees before Michael was kissing him hard. The Alpha was shoved back into the seat and Michael slid onto his lap again, whining as he pressed their bodies together.

Jeremy reached down to grab both of their lengths, drawing moans from both of them. The Omega tried to move his hips forward as Jeremy jacked them off together, Michael's pre slipping onto Jeremy's dick and _holy shit this was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever done_. Every movement brought Michael's light moans and whines into the air, and Jeremy buried his face in Michael's neck to breathe in his pheromones. Michael suddenly choked out a gasp and Jeremy continued stroking them as cum shot into his fist. He looked between them, watching Michael jerk his hips with the strings of white that eventually slowed into a dribble down the head of his cock and Jeremy's fingers.

“More, more,” Michael huffed out, still extremely hard. Jeremy knew Omegas could orgasm for days on end without taking a break, but wasn't sure he could keep up even with his high libido. Still, he wanted to make his friend feel good to relieve some of the pain his heat put him through. He pumped their dicks a few more times before letting go of Michael's and holding Michael's hips. He helped his best friend sit up and hover his entrance over Jeremy's cock, and without prompting, Michael moved his hips down and let out a long moan as he got filled up.

“Oh my _god_ , Michael,” Jeremy groaned as Michael hilted, the wet heat encasing his cock in a pleasant tightness. The Alpha expected Michael to want to get used to the feeling first, but he just went ahead and started moving up and down eagerly. The fast pace hit him like a truck, and Jeremy gripped Michael's waist with his clean hand as he moved. “H-Holy shit, slow down.”

“Can't,” he replied simply, starting to pant with exertion. Jeremy could tell Michael was starting to get out of breath, so he gripped the Omega’s side to get him to stop and thrusted up into him before Michael could protest. At his best friend's gasp of surprise and needy whine, Jeremy continued thrusting, Michael clinging to him tightly and burying his face in Jeremy's neck. The hot breath and whines against his skin only urged Jeremy on and he dug his fingers into Michael's skin to start bringing him down to meet his hips. When he moved his hips up a certain way, Michael's back arched and he practically yelped. “Ah–! Yes, yes, _yes, there, fuck–_ ”

Jeremy kept that position as he pounded up into his best friend, Michael's words eventually turning into choked gasps and words. Suddenly, the Omega came again, untouched, and Michael melted as he shot more cum across both their chests and stomachs. Before he was even done shaking, he was begging to continue. Jeremy complied eagerly, starting to feel his own climax draw near. Michael was practically limp in Jeremy's lap, barely able to keep himself up as he got fucked over and over. Wanting at least some form of participation, Jeremy took his free hand and ran the tips of two fingers through the mess between them.

“Open your mouth,” he managed to grunt out, hips slowing slightly as Michael lifted his head and obeyed with a dazed look. Jeremy slipped in his soiled fingers, pressing lightly on Michael's tongue. Michael moaned at the taste and gripped Jeremy's wrist, closing his lips around his fingers and cleaning them up with his tongue. Jeremy picked up the pace again and didn't aim for Michael's pleasure as much as his own at this point. He groaned as Michael's heat just got hotter and wetter, allowing him to slip in and out easily but still feeling tight enough to be amazingly pleasant.

He could definitely feel his orgasm creeping up in the form of a tightening knot in his abdomen. Michael whined as Jeremy started bringing his hips down harshly, and the Omega licked over and between the cum-covered fingers in his mouth. Jeremy let Michael suck at his fingers for a few more thrusts before sliding them out and creating a thin string of saliva connecting his hand to Michael's lips. The strand broke quickly and the Alpha brought his hand down to wrap around his friends stiff cock, leaking cum. As expected, Michael yelped again and tensed around him as he was jacked off. The feeling drew low and guttural noises from Jeremy's throat, almost primal as he sunk his nails into Michael's flesh and fucked into him so hard, his body jerked with each pound.

A few more rough thrusts and Jeremy tipped over the edge. He groaned, almost growled, and filled Michael up with his cum. Some leaked out around his cock, and Michael mewled in pleasure at the warm feeling as he finished in Jeremy's fist again. Heat ran from Jeremy's abdomen, all throughout his body in an intense orgasm, and in the back of his mind he was extremely glad the AC was all the way up. Both teens were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and for a moment, they were still. As they caught their breaths, the air turned sweet and heavy again.

Michael kissed Jeremy desperately then, begging and praising and thanking him all at once. At the same time he ground his hips down, and Jeremy started to move again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a furry writing alpha/omega porn doesn't make me a furry i'm just a flexible writer
> 
> commissions are up on my instagram @dicksoutformell but you could also email me at 808northshore808@gmail.com so please consider!! all non-harmful tropes are welcome, $4.50 for 1k words
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
